


Halloween Party at the Roadhouse

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar Fight, Gabriel Ships It, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, Party, Slow Dancing, other characters make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: The Halloween party at the Roadhouse is supposed to be the party of the year, but Sam doesn't like to put on a costume. He has to do it though if he wants Jo to let him in.It was not planned but his and Lucifer's costumes match, and Gabriel can't be happier about it. His plan for the night is to make a couple out of them.





	Halloween Party at the Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Supernatural Trope Celebration Halloween 2019 Edition, for the trope "Becoming the Costume".
> 
> English is not my main laguage. I apologize for the errors and typos you'll find.

It was supposed to be the party of the year. The year? No, the party of the millenia, according to Dean. And Jo’s face was telling Sam that he had lost the fight already.

“Come on, Joe! That’s ridiculous. I’m never going to fit in it anyway.”

“The costume is mandatory, Sam. It’s a Halloween party. It’s either you put it on or you go back home and mop on your poor, ruined, evening, eating all the candies that were supposed to be for your little neighbors. So what will it be? You want to be pathetic or you can put on the princess gown?”

Sam turned to Dean for support but his brother had none for him. He was enjoying it too much.

“I told you, you’d never let be in without a costume. You should have taken the batman costume I proposed you.”

“But I don’t like costumes. I don’t even like Halloween!”

“You can still take your ‘cheerfulness’ with you and go home,” Jo argued, handing him the green and pink long dress.

“I’m one of your best customers, Jo. Please.”

“Tonight it’s a costumed party, Sam. End of the discussion. Haven’t you seen my badge?” Jo said pointing a fake baton to her identically fake police badge on her awful fake police uniform costume.

“And hurry up, you’re making a line, jerk.”

Sam took the dress with an annoyed sigh.

“You don’t really believe, I’m going to let you inside before you put it on?” Jo said with far too much joy.

Sam grumpily stroded back to the Impala to change. He would not make her the pleasure to strip in front of her. He quickly got rid if his pair of jeans and plaid shirt to put on the medieval gown, green and pink. The dress wasn’t long enough to cover his leg completely, but the lace on the front allow enough space to squeeze his broad shoulders and torso in. That was something at least. Sam came back to the Roadhouse’s enter, showing off his new found costume, and Jo stepped aside to allow him in this time. Her bright and happy smile was something Sam could be proud of at least. When he walked passed her, she put a fake flower crown on his head, commenting on his luxurious locks. Sam rolled his eyes but kept it on.

Inside, Dean was waiting for him in his Rocky attire, stars and stripes satiny shorts on and box gloves around his neck so his hands were free.

“Before you say anything: bitch!”

“I told you so! But you look beautiful like this, Samantha.”

“I told you so,” Sam repeated in a childlike voice.

“Don’t be a party pooper. Look around you, isn’t it the place to be tonight?!”

Sam had never seen the Roadhouse that pack crowded before indeed. There were people everywhere, drinking, dancing, playing darts and pool, laughing, shouting… Everybody were having a lot of fun. Ash was dressed as a DJ in bright colors and he was doing a good job at making people dance, mixing musics. Sam didn’t recall to have seen people dance in the Roadhouse ever before. But tonight, it looked like the whole town had been given the word and were partying here like there was no tomorrow. Looking around, Sam could even spot the four Shurley brothers. To have them all in the same room was unheard of since at least a decade.

Gabriel was dressed with some sort of diaper with a bow, some white wings on his back and his natural hair curled tight on his head. He came crashing on them.

“You came! Oh my God, I can’t believe it. Sam, your costume is so perfect. It couldn’t be more on point. It’s like you already dress accordingly. Come with me!”

Gabriel didn’t let him the choice and took him by the wrist to make a b-line to the bar. Sam turned to Dean and begged him for help with his best puppy eyes, but Dean only grinned at him and waved him goodbye.

“There! Have you met my brother, Lucifer?”

“Yes, Gabriel, yes. Sam and I already met. I remind you that we used to live next door all our childhood. For fuke’s sake, leave us alone!”

Gabriel practically threw Sam in Lucifer’s arms. This tiny dude was insanely strong for his shape. Then, he sat next to them at the bar and put his face between his hands, looking fondly at them.

“Ignore him. He might go away if he gets bored,” Lucifer said matter of factly, turning his back to his brother.

“Hello, it’s been a long time since I saw you” Sam said to greet Lucifer as if they were not being watched closely by Gabriel. He tried to draw the attention of Ellen behind the bar. She was wearing a matching police uniform with Jo.

“Hello, Sam. Nice dress,” Lucifer answered.

“Thanks. It wasn’t my idea. I was forced. Nice costume too. What is it? Knight of the Templar?”

“I wanted to be a knight but the full set of armor wasn’t easy to wear around. So I settled for this. I dig the cloak though.” 

Lucifer made it float in the air, and Sam smiled. Until he was hit on the torso by something. It was a little arrow ending with a plunger, that fell at his feet.

“Gabriel, I swear!” Lucifer roared as Gabriel hit him on the heart with another arrow too.

Gabriel rapidly took off, laughing like a cartoon villain. Sam bent over to fetch the two arrows from the ground and put them on the bar next to his beer.

“So I guess, Gabriel have been upsetting you with this too.”

“It’s been months that he can’t stop babbling about you and me being made for each other! He put it in that deranged little head of his and he won’t stop about it.” Lucifer erructed.

“I don’t know why he decided we had to date. I’ve been literally avoiding you for weeks now.” Sam said with the same frustration.

“Well, thank you. Why?” Lucifer got pained.

“No, I didn’t mean “avoiding you” like avoiding you like that. What I mean is that Gabriel tried to ambush me into meeting you for a romantic date so much lately, that I don’t even count the number of tries anymore.”

“It’s like a recurring gag for him. I don’t know why he decided suddenly that we should date.”

“If he ever told you it was my idea, I want to make clear that it wasn’t. He just came to me one day and declared that we’d make the perfect couple.”

“I know, right!”

Sam realized with relief that Lucifer and him were on the same page about Gabriel’s behaviour. It was true that Sam had some kind of crush on Lucifer when they were younger. And he had hints that Lucifer used to feel the same about him too. But it was back to when they were teenagers. And maybe something could have happened then, but it was a long time ago now. Not that Lucifer grew to be unpleasant to look at. And the white fabric of his costume made his eyes even bluer if it was possible. Lucifer always had mesmerizing eyes. But this was another topic already.

They clicked their beer bottles in understanding and turned to look at the crowd pressing in the bar.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Sam exclaimed.

“What? Life in general or…” 

“Look, Castiel has no costume on!’

“Yes, he has. He is dressed as Constantine, the comic book character,” Lucifer explained without batting an eye.

“Don’t bullshit me. You know as well as me that he wears the same clothes with the beige trench coat every day.”

Lucifer giggled before taking a sip of his beer. “No, look closely. His tie is red tonight.”

Sam groaned in frustration and Lucifer smirked.

“If it is of any consolation. You’re the second prettiest princess tonight.”

“Only the second?” Sam pouted, amused, if not a little jealous. But really just a little, at the bottom of his heart.

“Yeah, look,” Lucifer said, pointing to the far end corner of the bar where someone else was wearing a costume of Snow White’s Evil Queen.

“Who are they?”

“Don’t you recognize my brother Raphael? I tell you, he is slaying it. A real queen tonight.” Lucifer said with pride in his eyes.

“Nice,” Sam admitted looking at Lucifer’s profile lit with the smile on his face.

From the dark corner where he must have been hiding, Gabriel threw an arrow Sam got hit with on his right temple. Sam took a step back in surprise and stepped on someone’s foot. He was harshly shoved away and spilled a good portion of his beer on Lucifer’s lap.

“Hey. Calm down will you,” Lucifer toned to the guy with a demon mask behind Sam.

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized.

The guy behind Sam grumbled something that was muffled by his mask. Two of his friends, dressed as monsters too, made front with him. Before Sam or Lucifer could answer, Jo was there and calmed the situation down before it escalated. She offered another beer to Sam and she proposed to play pool with the monsters. They accepted and followed her under Sam and Lucifer’s glares.

“You’re alright, Sam?”

“Don’t worry. They probably just drank a little too much. It happens during parties. Sorry for your pants.”

Lucifer shrugged it saying “It’s very good to make the armor shine brighter.”

“You’re not wearing any armor tonight.” Sam laughed.

“In my head, I am.”

They looked at Jo break the game. 

“She is totally going to hustle them all, isn’t she?”

“Yep!” Sam approved.

“Hey look at that, behind them. I’d say it’s a little blasphemous.”

Sam looked to the direction Lucifer was telling him about and saw Dean talking to Michael. This one was wearing a monk costume and was looking utterly lost in the middle of a crowd of women in sexy costumes. He was visibly not at ease at all compared to Dean who was charming all the women.

“Gabriel forced him to come tonight. Michael didn’t want to. He thinks Halloween is a pagan tradition we should not take so seriously. And also, that most of the people take advantage of the occasion to wear costumes that reveal too much skin.”

“Is it why he chose to dress as a monk?”

“Michael is seriously considering to become a priest. The costume was Gabriel’s idea. I’m not sure Michael appreciates the joke.”

The music blasted on the arranged dance floor slowed down and Ash made an announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this dance has been required, begged for, annoyingly asked a hundred times in a row and in various accents. So folks, I give you my cheesiest song. Especially for you, Sam and Lucifer.”

Sam groaned, mortified. Lucifer laughed, hiding it by pretending to sip on his empty beer bottle. He put it on the bar and stood up on his feet to face him. He offered a hand to Sam who looked at him surprised.

“Shall we dance?” Lucifer asked Sam. “You know the leprechaun won’t let us in peace before he has what he wants.”

“As well give in, then.” 

Sam accepted Lucifer’s hand and let himself be dragged to the middle of the dancing crowd. Lucifer directed him so they faced each others and then snaked a harm to the small of Sam’s back, still holding Sam’s other hand in his. Lucifer started to rock them from one side to the other, following the rhythm of the music and looking up to him. Sam was feeling like his heart swelled in his rib cage, a feeling of warmth radiating to all his body. He was expecting one of Gabriel’s arrow to hit him at any time, but it’s Lucifer who took one. He rolled his eyes so far back in his head that it must have hurt at some point. Sam couldn't repress a laughter. Lucifer sighed and shook his head silently, but he was smiling slightly. He leaned to whisper to Sam’s ear. And Sam shivered, feeling the ghost of Lucifer’s breathe on his skin.

“I’m planning to kill my brother at some point.”

“You can’t do that. You’d regret his tricks.”

“Fair point.”

They stayed this close and danced until the song faded away. When the music sped up again, Sam looked around them and was surprised to find so much people. For just the time of the slow dance, he forgot they were so many around them. Balthazar peeled his opened pink shirt off his chest, the resemblance with his stripper costume being more and more accurate with each clothe he was taking off to the rhythm of the music Ash was playing now. Next to them, Garth, in his James Bond costume, howled at the moon in appreciation of the spectacle, to make his girlfriend Beth, dressed in white, laugh. Sam remarked that they looked like a bride and groom and smiled to himself thinking it could happen sooner rather than later. Dean appeared from nowhere, dancing frantically with some ladies. In one of his insane moves, he tried to grab Sam, but this one escaped his reach to accidentally crash in one of the monsters from the bar earlier.

The reaction from the guy was immediate. Obviously searching the fight, he pushed Sam hard and sent him flying on the dance floor where Sam fell heavily on the floor. Immediately, Dean jumped on one of the guy from the trio that waited just a good excuse to start a fight. It got messy in no time. People moved all around him in a crowded pack and Sam felt several kicks fall on him. He heard shouts all around as the guy he pushed kicked him again before he could got up on his feet. Did someone pushed the guy with the monster mask on him or did he jump on him so he could punch him better, Sam couldn’t know. He was too busy trying to protect his face from his blows. 

Suddenly, the guy making fists rain on him stilled like a statue. Something was tilting his chin up. Sam opened his guard to look at Lucifer hold the guy in place by the end of his wooden sword. The monster turned to Lucifer and jumped on him, giving the fake sword a big swing that sent it fly away in the crowd. The monster raised on his feet and was ready to throw a nasty fist at Lucifer but this one was the quickest. Sam could hear the sound it made when Lucifer’s closed fist landed on the guy’s face and two teeth went loose. Lucifer shook his bruised fist as the guy fell on his knees, hands on his mouth rapidly filling with blood. Lucifer swinged a new punch to the second guy dressed in monster, that sent him crashing down to a table behind. The table broke under him as Lucifer gave a massive blow with his shoulder to the third monster who was fighting with Dean. This one gave him a final punch, worthy of being in a Rocky movie and the guy fell on the floor.

Ellen and Jo quickly arrived to stop the fight but Lucifer had been the quickest at it. He turned to them to find himself in front of Jo’s infamous shotgun. Lucifer raised his hands in the air, but Jo gestured him to step aside so she could point her gun at the three monsters collecting themselves from the floor.

“Out of my bar, before I call the cops!” Ellen shouted.

The three guys didn’t wait to be told twice and exited the Roadhouse. Jo went to put her shotgun away behind the counter. Ellen gestured for Ash to put the music back on. The incident was over. 

She took Lucifer’s hand to look at the damages and told him to come at the bar so she could clean the cuts he had made himself by punching the three guys. She looked at Dean too, who had blood falling in his left eye, from his bruised eyebrow. She told him to follow Lucifer. Scolding the two of them for daring to throw fists in her establishment. But not too hard either. 

Then, she asked Sam if he was alright. Sam tried to get up, holding his ribs, but he said he was going to be alright, despite having taken quite a beating. But when he tried to walk, the worst pain wasn’t coming from his ribs but from his ankle. A flash of sharp pain forbade him to walk. Without a split second of hesitation, Lucifer took him in his arms so Sam would not fall back on the ground. A ruffle of his long stupid gown and Lucifer was holding him bridal style to the first stool at the bar for the best happiness of Gabriel who didn’t know what to do with himself anymore seeing this.

Sam was a bit flushed when Lucifer made him sit on the high stool, under Gabriel’s cheers, and then made his hands ran all along his leg to put his injured ankle on another stool, asking Jo for some ice to put on Sam’s hurt ankle.

“A kiss for your white knight, miss damsel in distress!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Gabriel!” Lucifer yelled at him.

As he removed his hands from under Sam’s feet to grab the pack of ice Jo put on the bar for him, Sam stopped him and put his hand on Lucifer’s jaw on an impulse. Lucifer’s head snapped up to meet Sam’s eyes and Sam caressed his jaw line softly before he kissed him on the mouth.

Gabriel took pleasure at throwing them several of his arrows while they shared their first kiss. Ellen batted him away when she came around the bar to clean Dean’s eyebrow with Jo’s first aid kit.


End file.
